


Wanted: Roommate (Read: Boyfriend)

by Seungnation



Series: Seungbin Rise [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Kissing, Like very minor, M/M, MInor violence involving hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Romance, Slice of Life, mentioned only - Freeform, sorry hyunjin, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungnation/pseuds/Seungnation
Summary: Being the cliché struggling broke, 2nd-year grad school foreign student in San Francisco, Kim Seungmin just really wanted a roommate. But what if said roommate just happens to be the man of his secret dreams?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Seungbin Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Wanted: Roommate (Read: Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out some Seungbin :)

***

For what seemed to be the hundredth time in the span of 48 hours, Kim Seungmin logged out of his online bank account with a huge, exaggerated and what his grad school bestie, Han Jisung, would call a very dramatic sigh.

He was cursed. And that curse was being a struggling, broke, grad school student living in the most expensive state in the USA. In hindsight, he really should have stopped his mother and just took his master’s degree in Japan. But no – Mrs. Kim wanted the American dream for her only son, _the apple of her eye (cue cooing sounds)_. And where has that landed Kim Seungmin? To San Francisco, 300 plus miles too far away from Los Angeles, where all the 20 or so other Kims resided, but nevertheless 300 plus miles nearer whenever she wanted to have her beloved son checked. Never mind that he was a fully functional adult, a young professional who can definitely take care of himself, thank you very much.

Not that he would mind a little help financially at the moment though.

Doing a quick mental calculation, what little he had saved during his internship was only enough for deposit, a month’s worth of rent, and a few hundred dollars in excess for food and other necessities for maybe a whole month. That is, if all his tight spending caps are met. It really was not helping too that he had to move out of his current converted living room in a week, and he had zero luck in finding a shared apartment. And he really did not want to room with a serial killer or psychopath he just met on the internet. Really, at this point, he needed a miracle.

Biting his lip, he contemplated calling his mom. But as a Kim, he was also cursed with too much pride – enough to stop his finger hovering over the call button and move it to lock the phone instead.

***

Han Jisung was only 25 years old when he became a hero by saving another person’s life.

And by 'person', he means Kim Seungmin, his Korean brother, his platonic soulmate, his –

“Han Jisung!”

Whatever mushy musings going on inside his head were interrupted by no other than Kim Seungmin, puppy-looking face already turning into his perpetually annoyed expression.

Oh, well. He’ll continue his emo thoughts some other time. Now, back to saving the day.

_“_ Can you just focus for a minute here and please, please, please, give me some good news?” Seungmin continued while moving to rest his head on the table top, dangerously near to the puddle caused by the sweating iced americano standing unattended for the past thirty minutes _(probably not a good idea to remind his best friend with hypochondriac tendencies of how much dirt and germs are currently touching his face)._

“Well, babe. Worry no more! I believe a ‘Thank you, Jisung’ is in order because I just found you a roommate.”

Seungmin’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the pet name, but nevertheless proceeded to sit upright in shock _(iced americano miraculously avoided, thank God)._

“Really, best friend?”

“Really, babe.”

_“_ And he’s not a serial killer, right?”

“Ah, you doubt me too much, bestie. There are times that I want to kill you, but also, I love you and I don’t want you to die.”

At this, Seungmin just rolled his eyes but soon enough looked at Jisung with eyes like that one sparkly/teary-eyed emoji _(Seungmin code for I love you, bestie and you are the best in the whole wide world)._ It was just an added bonus that Seungmin got up and in a _(very)_ rare display of affection, hugged him.

***

Seungminnie’s roommate checklist _as summarized by Jisung_

  * C L E A N _(you wouldn’t want to be at the receiving end of his nagging, trust me)_
  * Can tolerate listening to Day6 _(bestie’s favorite band)_ for hours
  * Must be either a grad school student or working professional _(cause his broke ass ain’t paying for you)_
  * Not loud and annoying ~~like Jisung~~
  * V, impt – not a serial killer _(bestie is so cute)_
  * Free rent deposit?? Please??? _(insert Seungmin’s best puppy look selfie)_
  * _C U T E 100%_



_***_

To say that Changbin was nervous was the understatement of the year. He had entrusted everything to another person (granted it was Chan, but still). He was really going into this blind, wasn’t he? Not even meeting his new roommate in person or doing those roommate candidate interviews that was so in nowadays.

For the past 48 hours, he just prayed that Chan would do him a solid and bring him a normal roommate, not some creepy person. Honestly, his thoughts just came from watching way too much thriller movies, but it be like that sometimes.

So, in summary, here’s how Changbin finally, FINALLY, rented out the spare bedroom in his sunny, breezy, not to mention, very cute apartment a few blocks away from Mission Dolores Park.

Changbin arrived in San Francisco a week before starting his new job at JYP Studios, a small startup for budding content creators, kind of a like a small-scale Asian American BuzzFeed (he can’t really explain it in more detail, sue his one braincell). Pressed for time, when he stumbled upon the little gem that would be his future apartment, he signed the lease asap, paid the dues, and proceeded to haul his suitcases up the two flights of stairs _(Do you see these muscles, bro? I didn’t work out for nothing!)_. He had only enough time to do a quick IKEA run, install his bed and other shit (no thanks to their Channel Producer/Boss and his bestie since college days, Bang Chan, who bailed on him last minute), inhale whatever he had ordered from Uber Eats and finally called it a day, realizing it was only T-2 before work starts on Monday. So that night, he takes out his precious Georgia Peach shower gel from Bath and Body Works and proceeded to take a relaxing warm shower _(thank God for that heavenly water pressure)_ , dressed in his most comfortable PJs, and laid down on his bed which smelled disturbingly of new, unwashed sheets ( _you know that smell, don’t deny it)_.

He was about to fall asleep before he was kindly reminded that he was living in a 2-bedroom apartment, and the other bedroom is totally unoccupied. His mind was literally replaying Bang Chan, in his usual Australian (or maybe American now?) fashion, saying ‘Like mate, stop procrastinating’. But he was too sleepy, and yeah, he kind of filed that away in his mental to do’s folder and hoped for the best that he would remember it the next day.

The problem was, he did not remember it, for some reason. Like, didn’t he see the empty bedroom every day? Well, it was a known fact between best friends that Changbin was not the most organized (and hence was the clumsiest) person in the state of California. And Chan, being the workaholic that he is, kind of forgot to remind him due to lack of sleep and hugs from his mysterious boyfriend Lee Minho.

So fast forward to Day 54 of living in the same apartment, it became too apparent to Changbin that he had been paying for a 2-bedroom apartment with his 1-person income, and he did not like it, not one bit. He didn’t ever want to be reminded of his broke college days, living off cup ramen and those blue-tin Danish cookies and the occasional Tim Tams from Chan’s mother’s care package from Australia. Truth be told, he has been mooching of from Chan’s food stash since college freshman days – but you know, people stan a man with survival skills.

Hence, when Chan mentions a certain common friend of his and the mysterious Lee Minho who has a friend looking for a cheap bedroom for rent, he did not think too much about it and gave Chan the go signal _(I mean, when has ever Chan disappointed me? Well, a looooot of times, but it ain’t that deep, and Chan has a lot of braincells, unlike me, so why wouldn’t I trust Chan?)._

Fast forward to today, Day 1 of new roomie _(Yay!)._ Changbin has showered, ate his breakfast of bagel with strawberry cream cheese schmear from Noah’s, had his morning coffee, cleaned up a little bit _(contrary to popular belief, Changbin does know how to use a vacuum cleaner when needed)_ , whipped out his Nintendo Switch for a quick Just Dance session just to shake off the nervous energy, opened his laptop to edit a few videos, and after a while, laid on the couch to rest and wait for his new roommate to appear.

But it had been several hours now, and waking up from his unexpected nap, his stomach was grumbling as a sign that the last meal he ate was 4 hours ago. He had nothing in his fridge (he can’t cook to save his life), so he opted to walk to a nearby restaurant (goodbye twenty dollars) just to have his hunger over with and get back in time to meet the new roommate _(Seungmin! His name is Seungmin!)_. Curse him and his lack of sense of getting his roommate’s social media or phone number. Well, maybe it says a lot for that Seungmin’s sense too, seeing as he also did not contact Changbin in any way.

Really, Changbin did not mean to enjoy his meal too much and to get distracted by the cute, little shops on the way home. And so, Changbin ended up taking more than an hour outside and that was how he met his pissed off roommate standing in front of his apartment’s door, angrily pressing the doorbell as if the button was his murder victim.

***

Kim Seungmin was elated to finally have found a room, all thanks to Jisung. He cannot wait to unpack his things, go room décor shopping with Jisung, set up his new room, and finally have some time to finish his schoolwork that have been piling up since last week due to being preoccupied with moving stuff. As a man of organization (that sounded so lame but whatever), he prided himself that he had planned out his moving day to do’s, with Jisung’s promise that he’ll handle the communication with Seo Changbin to make matters easier for Seungmin.

So imagine his horror, when after forty plus minutes of door-bell pressing, sending SOS calls to Jisung (who swears on his life that he has confirmed with Chan who will confirm with Changbin his time of arrival and is now dialing Chan as they speak), and apologizing and bargaining and eventually begging the movers who has his stuff to not abandon him with his bed frame and numerous boxes literally on the street which turned out to no avail as the movers unfortunately have another client on the other side of the city scheduled after him. He was on the verge of tears, still carrying on with the door-bell pressing, until he hears footsteps.

With a murderous glare, he turns to find no other than Seo Changbin, staring wordlessly at him with a look that was maybe a mixture of horror, guilt and pity.

Kim Seungmin, contrary to public opinion, was actually a kind person – he just gets kind of bitchy when put to the test. So really, no one can really blame him for his first words to his roommate.

_“Seo Changbin-ssi! What the actual fuck?”_

***

It has now been two hours into Kim Seungmin Moving Day, and never in his whole time knowing his best friend has he seen this much anger and rage (well, not if you count the time during their first year at grad school when he found Kim Seungmin drunk in a bar, badmouthing his ex Hwang Hyunjin whom he met from church and unfortunately caught cheating on him with a girl).

It was like watching an episode of Nat Geo Wild Life, where the young wolf pup eventually makes his first hunt and unfortunately preys on a bunny. If looks could kill, Changbin would be a dead bunny by now.

Screw Chan and his recently forgetful ass. If Jisung was being honest, he’ll say that Chan was too preoccupied with his boyfriend Lee Minho and he can’t really blame him. If you have seen Lee Minho, you would agree with him too.

So, long story short, his close college friend Chan who suggested his friend Changbin as a roommate, forgot to inform the latter that a certain Kim Seungmin will be moving into the apartment at 11:30 am sharp. And by sharp, he meant Kim Seungmin standard sharp. Which is just another way of saying on the dot and be there or else. It would have been okay at first, but Chan could not get a hold of Changbin, who left his phone at home, for the reason that it was charging. Jisung calls shenanigans, because who the hell leaves their phone at home and doesn’t own what kids these days call a power bank? Even his grandma who lives in Jeju has one.

He watches with rapt attention from his spot by the door, working on Seungmin’s dresser. His view was a sulking Seungmin, just about finished with the bedframe and was now hauling (unsuccessfully) his huge ass mattress into the frame, who was still giving Changbin the silent treatment despite the older guy moving to help his best friend’s lean noodle arms raise the queen size mattress into the bed and well, would you look at those arm muscles. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the usefulness of this information to him), Jisung was not the only one whose eyes were transfixed on Changbin’s biceps and triceps.

_Huh. Kim Seungmin, you ain’t slick._

He keeps watching with fascination as his best friend seemed to develop a nice shade of pink in his cheeks while clearing his throat, the younger murmuring to himself why it was so freaking hot in the room, moving to the thermostat to lower the temperature.

_Well, you tell me, bestie. You tell me. (insert wink face)_

And Changbin, dear oblivious Changbin, just kept doing things here and there hoping that it would somehow appease the younger who has now started hanging his clothes and arranging his shoes, still silent as ever.

And Jisung, bless his observant self, definitely caught Changbin looking several times at the younger, whispering things like ‘cute’ or cooing and giggling to himself like he didn’t do Seungmin dirty a few hours ago.

_The nerve_. _But also, Seo Changbin, you ain’t slick either._

Despite his initial annoyance with Changbin and his doubts that this person would be able to check Kim Seungmin’s boxes for a roommate, he definitely would check some boxes in Kim Seungmin’s potential boyfie list. This Changbin has stable income ( _Yaaas),_ hot and cute at the same time although much shorter than Seungmin which might set the younger off _(not so much since the last time he dated someone taller it ended up being that snake Hwang Hyunjin)_ and he seems like a fun person if Chan swears by him.

Maybe it’s time for Jisung to wear his suit and do his second deed as a hero.

_Ugh, my mind. Han Jisung, you genius._

And so, without much further ado, Han Jisung rolls out his plan to make Kim Seungmin fall in love with Seo Changbin. Which consisted of one step and one step only - leave his bestie alone with Mr. Hot Guy Seo Changbin.

***

Seungmin was internally panicking. Jisung was freaking leaving him with Changbin! And in this state?

Jisung gave him a very lame excuse that he forgot to turn in his Global Econ paper which was due in 2 hours (Seungmin submitted his at midnight, the model student that he is). He has doubts about that excuse but also didn’t want to inconvenience Jisung if such were the truth.

So much for being the best bestie in the whole wide world.

_Consider your bestie card revoked, Han Jisung! Only temporarily, because wbk, ily._

He watched helplessly at Jisung wearing his coat and was now waving goodbye one last time with an apologetic look on his face.

The sound of the door closing was Seungmin’s cue to commence his internal ~~gay~~ panicking. He was left with the realization that he was annoyed but also weirdly ~~higkey~~ lowkey attracted to his new roommate.

The sound of his stomach grumbling in the presence of Changbin a few seconds later, however, was Seungmin’s cue to wish for the ground to open and swallow him whole.

_“Uhm, so, Seungmin, do you wanna maybe get dinner with me?”_

_***_

_“Seungmin, do you wanna maybe get dinner with me?”_ Chan says over the phone in his annoying, over the top baby voice.

Changbin, unfortunately, had to detail the whole fiasco that went on in the afternoon after scolding an apologetic Chan. Maybe a little bit too detailed, seeing as now his best friend had been mocking him over Face Time for the last few minutes over his lame self towards his new crush/roommate.

Yes, he already has a crush on Kim Seungmin. Very unfortunately.

But his new roommate was just so cute, almost like a puppy, with the way he tilts his head to the side sometimes and his eyes – his eyes that are so sparkly, and his voice – which was so calming and cutely nasally at the same time.

He definitely had it bad.

And of course, the dinner. To his surprise, Seungmin, with little resistance, went with him to a Korean barbeque restaurant which he claimed was short drive from his (well, now ‘their’) apartment. However, it was actually a twenty-minute drive away and Seungmin did not take it so well, as he was very much starving and if he hasn’t eaten in the next fifteen minutes, he will definitely eat Changbin. Which prompted the older to temporarily forget that he and Seungmin weren’t exactly close friends and went ahead and made a joke. It went like this:

“Hey Changbin, how much longer are we driving to the barbeque place? I’m hungry.”

“Uhm, well, Google maps says it’s another ten minutes? And it’s Changbin-hyung to you, kid.”

Seungmin just rolled his eyes and scoffed, definitely ignoring his last statement. “Well, Changbin, I am very, very, hungry. Starving. If I don’t eat something in the next fifteen minutes, I’m gonna eat you.”

“Well, didn’t know you are into that, but I respect your kinks, I guess,” Changbin nonchalantly said and proceeded to laugh, and was met by a red-faced glaring Seungmin.

And just like that, Seungmin was back with the silent treatment. He even slammed Changbin’s car door to make a point.

_Well, point taken._

To make matters worse, Seungmin was silently grilling the meat the whole time, having reached out for the meat and tongs before Changbin could, screw his short arms. He even cut the meat and the kimchi as well and placed them in Changbin’s plate!

_Like, could this kid not be passive aggressive and not do cute and kind stuff while still being obviously angry at me?_

Unfortunately, Seugnmin continued being like that until they reached their apartment (calling it theirs made him feel some type of way), murmuring a soft “Thank you” to Changbin who was definitely shocked speechless and was now only met by Seungmin’s closed bedroom door.

A few moments later, the shower went on and he heard some angelic humming and singing from no other than Seungmin. _Well damn, color him in love._

And so, Changbin fell asleep to the sound of water and Seungmin’s heavenly voice.

***

Unfortunately, the next day was a Monday, and it’s an 8:30 am to 12:30 pm day for Seungmin at grad school plus another 2-hour project session after lunch and waking up too tired from yesterday’s drama and shenanigans is not a good look for him.

Granted, he may have reacted a little bit too much and too dramatic for his taste towards Changbin, but what can he do? The older was a bit too attractive for him it made his braincells short-circuit. It wasn’t his fault the universe hasn’t gifted with him with another boy post-Hyunjin. Well, until now, it seems.

Seungmin prides himself with being a studious and responsible student, friend and son. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have his share of what he and Jisung call their ‘thot days’. Basically, it’s just them flirting with boys and making moves. Jisung was undoubtedly making progress towards that cute, freckled boy from the other grad class, Lee Felix. But alas, Seungmin didn’t find anybody interesting and he was too lazy and scared to pursue anybody from his dating app matches (again, he has this weird obsession with the internet being full of serial killers).

But hell yeah, that Seo Changbin was definitely interesting.

_Whoa there, Kim Seungmin. Calm thy thirsty self._

Those were his exact thoughts before he almost bumped into Jisung, who was waiting for him by the fingerprint attendance scanners, holding two cappuccinos, the other one most definitely for him.

“I’m guessing that’s your apology?” Seungmin points toward the other drink in his hand.

“And why would I be saying sorry? For your information, this is for Felix.”

“I just saw Felix enter his classroom like a minute ago with his own cup so haha jokes on you,” Kim Seungmin just smiled smugly at him. It was too early in the morning for Jisung to be bantering with his bestie so he conceded with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah. This one is for you. Sorry, babe. I just had to leave yesterday. And didn’t you enjoy your alone time with your hot roommate?” Jisung said while wiggling his eyebrows, while they took their usual seats at the back of the classroom _(like that would save them from being called by their professor – not really effective, if Seungmin’s being honest)._

He was about to smack Jisung when Prof. Park, the self-proclaimed marketing guru extraordainaire entered their classroom to start today’s class, ending in Seungmin awkwardly retracting his hand while his body was bent in a weird angle, half standing and half trying to sit down his chair, Jisung saving him by pulling him down at the last minute with an annoying giggle.

One day, he’s gonna get Han Jisung. But that day is not today, nor the next days or the following weeks or months, because, let’s just say, Han Jisung is a freaking genius, match-making bitch.

***

It had just been over two weeks since Seungmin moved into the apartment and whatever rush that came in with the move and his surprising discovery of a crush soon was forgotten. Changbin was swamped and drowning with work. Honestly, he was just living one day at a time, juggling the multitude of tasks, and it was draining the soul out of him. Sometimes, he even slept at their studio, showered there and started a new day. But tonight, Changbin was determined to go home. It was a Friday, and he all he wanted was to turn on Netflix, maybe start watching The Witcher, which was all his young colleagues talk about nowadays, and drink the Coronas that have been sitting in his fridge for a while now.

So, at 6:00 pm sharp, Changbin packs up his stuff, and starts his car, driving towards home while thinking of what he can order from Uber Eats. It totally did not cross his mind, maybe because he hasn’t been home and hasn’t seen Seungmin for a while, that he actually has a roommate now. And said roommate was asleep on the couch that was too short for his long ass noodle body (his neck and back is gonna hurt like a bitch later), textbook lying open flat on his face, one arm bent over his while surprisingly, still gripping his phone. Why Seungmin was still studying on a Friday night, he wouldn’t really know. Granted, it was a very cute sight, one that has Changbin cooing over Seungmin, but he took pity on the guy and slowly but surely removed the book and straightened his arm, secured the phone, and carried him bridal-style to his bed. It seemed like a boyfriend thing to do and to be honest, Changbin was proud of that, smiling smugly to himself. He even tucked the younger and covered him in his fluffly blanket. All that’s left is maybe give Seungmin a forehead kiss?

_Get a grip over yourself, Seo Changbin. That isn’t gonna happen anytime soon._

And with a sigh and one last longing look, Changbin closed the door and let the younger have his rest.

Changbin ended up watching almost half of the first season of The Witcher without eventually understanding anything, thoughts returning to Seungmin while sipping bottle after bottle of beer. He was on one of his emo nights, and couldn’t help but feel sad and lonely. Changbin has a loving family in Seoul, one that he stays in communication with regularly; he has friends both in Seoul and in California, and they are really good friends; he even has good colleagues at work, it was always fun working with them. But after living in this world for 27 years and still being single, all the while surrounded with family and friends who have found significant others over the years, he can’t help but just feel overall sad. He wanted his own true love, to be honest. And he has been patiently waiting over the years (none of that casual dating for Seo Changbin, no sir, and maybe that’s why he’s still single now, as Chan had reminded him one too many times). It’s just that, Changbin is a firm believer of romance and one true love and all that fancy stuff. So, he has waited, but at least now he understood with much clarity why.

Seungmin is that person that has managed to sweep him off his feet, and he was determined to get to know him. He just hoped the younger would let him.

***

Seungmin woke up that Saturday in his bed, feeling refreshed and well-rested for the first time in what seemed like forever. What he couldn’t recall, however, was how he got to his bed in the first place.

He tiptoed towards the kitchen, and on his way, found Changbin asleep on the couch.

_Cute._

He found his phone and textbook neatly stacked on the coffee table.

_So, he must have been the one who carried me and tucked me in._

Seungmin couldn’t help but blush at the thought of being held by Changbin’s ripped arms. It was too early to be assaulted by his hotness and cuteness at the same time. He was also feeling embarrassed that he had inconvenienced a very much tired and maybe a bit depressed Changbin, judging by the amount of beer bottles also on the coffee table.

So like the good roommate that he is (totally not influenced by his crush on the older), he got his spare comforter (he’s scared to go inside Changbin’s room without permission, to be honest) and draped it all over the older’s body. He did some cleaning up, put the beer bottles in recycling, wiped the coffee table, and proceeded to tinker around the kitchen for breakfast. Since Mrs. Kim raised his son to say thanks properly, Seungmin did not think much and decided to prepare breakfast for Changbin.

***

Changbin woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes, butter and coffee wafting around the apartment. For a minute, he laid there disoriented. He definitely fell asleep on the couch, and he definitely did not own a sunshine yellow fuzzy comforter (that smelled heavenly like lavender). Having thought all these and given that there’s only one other person in the apartment, Changbin sat up with the realization that Kim Seungmin, his crush, had caught him embarrassingly sleeping on the couch _(let’s face it, he wasn’t that good of a sight when he was asleep)._

Like a fool, he tiptoed to the nearest bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair like in those funny ‘woke up like this’ videos. He takes a deep breath and walks as quietly and calmly as he could towards the kitchen, where a humming Seungmin was standing over the stove, back towards Changbin, flipping pancakes like it was his daily profession.

“Oh, hi,” Changbin did not realize that Seungmin had caught him staring, now bringing the plate of pancakes towards the small dining table, and was already busying himself with plates, cutlery, and the coffee.

“H-hi. Let me help you with that.” _Nice save, Changbin._

“Oh, thanks,” Having relieved of his duties, Seungmin took his seat and waited for Changbin to finish setting the table.

With the food and coffee set (Changbin all the while praying to the universe that for once, his clumsy self won’t make an appearance – thankfully, it did not), he finally took a seat across Seungmin.

“So…” Changbin began.

“Uhm, so… I guess I wanted to thank you for tucking me in last night, you really didn’t have to, and you should have woken me up. I prepared breakfast for you as a thank you,” Seungmin shyly said, cheeks slightly pink.

“Oh, I guess thank you as well for the blanket and for the breakfast. It’s no big deal, really, And I didn’t wake you up because you seem so tired and to be honest, I was scared you’ll eat me or something,” Changbin braved himself and replied as candidly as he could, and was rewarded with his first, geniuine, shit-eating grin from the younger, followed by his cute laugh, one that he sometimes just overhears when Seungmin talks with Jisung on the phone. He couldn’t be any prouder of himself. Somehow, he had unlocked a new friendship level with the younger after the events of last night and after a few thank yous. He could definitely get used to this.

“You bet I would have! Well, kidding aside, I was really so tired, so, scratch that, thanks for not waking me up. Like, can you imagine, we have another set of exams and team presentations next week. Like, give us grad students a break! I could still smell last module’s exams and projects –“

Seungmin’s rant was interrupted by a pancake stuffed a little bit awkwardly to his mouth by none other than Changbin himself – who was trying (key word: trying) not to laugh at the younger’s annoyed expression, but also trying not to gasp in awe when the younger proceeded to eat the pancake whole, and now back to trying not to laugh because Seungmin choked on the pancake and then gulped the whole steaming cup of coffee by his side – so you know, you can imagine the whole freaking episode.

That breakfast was definitely the icebreaker – one that would shift their relationship from passive-aggressive roommates to friends. Yes, friends. And Changbin was content with that, because he was unfortunately a sucker for that slow-burn, enemies/strangers to lovers trope.

***

“Babe,” Jisung levelled him with a knowing stare while sipping his 3rd carton of banana milk during one of their coffee breaks mid Global Strategy. Thank God for breaks because Jisung was so done with talking about decision loops and why Boeing had their airplanes made and assembled in a thousand places all over the world.

“Best friend,” Seungmin refused to answer Jisung’s unspoken question. Really, it just means Jisung is waiting for the younger to spill the tea on his and Changbin’s ‘relationship’.

Jisung was not giving up though, and continued to stare at him unblinking, until he had to blink some tears out his eyes. His best friend is hilarious like that. And that also makes Seungmin weak for said best friend.

“Okay, fine. I might have upgraded him to ‘hyung’ status now. I mean, we have only started to really talk like normal human beings during that breakfast a month ago, and we text each other here and there for almost like three weeks now, and somehow I was teasing him and the ‘hyung’ just slipped out,” Seungmin narrated as nonchalantly as he could.

“Well, I figured as much. You’ve been on your phone since 9:00 am – cue Changbin’s waking up time – I mean, do you send each other disgustingly cute ‘good mornings’ now?”

Seungmin choked on his own banana milk. _Oops, kind of given myself away with that._

“Babe.”

“Best friend.”

“Spill. The. Tea. C’mon, you’re definitely withholding information! That’s definitely a violation of our bestie code!”

_Leave it to Jisung to bring up the bestie code. Oh my lord._

“Okay, okay! Since you’re asking so nicely _(insert sarcasm)_ , we may or may not have went to see a couple of movies - as a roommate bonding activity! – and uhm, did our laundry and grocery runs together, and sometimes, I do prepare pancake breakfasts for us on the weekends, and well let’s just say that things are too domestic right now, it’s giving me goosebumps,” Seungmin couldn’t believe he was getting legitimate goosebumps, _what, is he like in love now?_

“See that wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it? If I’m not mistaken, I feel like you’ve been having dates with Changbin – please, who are you kidding? Roommate bonding activity? I think he’s just waiting for an opportunity to hold your hand or cuddle you or something – wait, don’t tell me. Kim Seungmin, you –“

“It was an accident! He was reaching for the remote or something and his hand kind of brushed my hand and it just ended up that way! And I accidentally fall asleep on him sometimes and I just wake up being cuddled and it was too nice so –“

“Babe, I hate to break it to you, but they are not accidents. Oh, you poor, oblivious child. Don’t you see? Changbin is not so subtly making moves on you! He _like_ likes you! Period!”

***

“Hey, mate.”

“Hey, mate.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop repeating what I’m saying or answering my questions with questions. Now, are you and Seungmin dating?”

“What now?”

“I mean, I heard from Jisung that a certain Changbin has been making moves on a certain Seungmin. We been knew, mate,” Chan mentions while opening their fridge and serving himself a beer. It was one of those nights that Seungmin went over to Jisung’s for a sleep over, and it just happened by default that Chan also follows the same schedule.

Chan makes himself at home in Seungmin’s favorite spot on the couch, and Changbin was that close to yeeting Chan off. But you know, denial phase here we go.

“Hello, earth to Changbin?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So, you are dating!”

“What?! We’re not!”

“So, you mean, not yet?” Chan could be dead spot on sometimes. It makes him want to yeet him for the second time in the span of 10 minutes.

“I mean, I’m trying here, Chan. He’s too precious, I don’t want to do something to hurt him.”

“Aww, Binnie. That’s sweet, but you don’t know when someone’s gonna take him away,” Chan says with a shake of his head.

***

[author's note: tw! minor violence involved]

_Well, if it isn’t the cheating, lying, Hwang Hyunjin._

Seungmin was walking to Trader Joe’s for his and Changbin’s biweekly grocery runs. He was almost to the door when the universe decided to, _I don’t know, maybe ruin my weekend?_ Because there, casually saying hi, was his ex, Hwang Hyunjin.

And then, said ex goes on about how he missed him so much, and that he and the girl were definitely over and not serious, and that Seungmin was the only one for him - each and every one of his words lies all over again. He wasn’t even listening, having tuned out everything and was about to open the door when Hyunjin suddenly held his wrist back painfully and forcefully hugged him – the older now crying and forcing Seungmin to face him and asking hysterically to take him back. Seungmin was mostly shocked – he really was. Hyunjin, even on their worst fights, never did something like this. His mind was like saying punch him or something, but he was frozen, which was so frustrating. He can take on Hyunjin anytime.

By the time his body was slightly cooperating with him and had managed to get away from Hyunjin, fully prepared to fight him – somebody came out of nowhere and punched Hwang Hyunjin right on his pretty face.

***

Changbin was on the way to meet Seungmin on one of their grocery runs, Chan’s words replaying on his brain. He didn’t want to lose Seungmin, so he had decided to confess. But his lack of experience is telling him he really doesn’t know how.

He thought his fears of losing have materialized right in front of his very eyes, when he saw Seungmin in front of Trader Joe’s, a very hot, handsome and tall boy talking to him. Well, it kind of hurt a bit, but, like, he wasn’t Seugmin’s boyfriend, and his coward self had decided then and there that he was no match for the guy, and would like to go home very much and wallow in self-pity, cancel on Seungmin – until he saw the guy harass Seugmin, and suddenly, he registered Seungmin’s look of horror.

Changbin didn’t think twice – he called the police and punched the guy (a very good punch, if he might say so) right on his face, leaving a slightly knocked out Hyunjin on the curb.

“Seungmin? Hey, are you okay?” He approached a shivering Seungmin very carefully, afraid that he was still very much shaken from what happened.

“Hyung! Why did you punch him! I was about to! What the hell?”

The younger was shouting, clearly trying to hide everything in jest, but the slight waver and cracking in his voice gave him away. Changbin slowly continued to approach him.

“I’m gonna hug you. Is that okay?”

Seungmin nodded, and very gently, Changbin enveloped the younger in his arms. And even though the younger was taller than him, Seungmin found an angle where he could rest his head on Changbin’s shoulders, nose and lips slightly tickling Changbin’s neck. Changbin kissed the top of his head, and that was when the younger broke down and full-on cried, the older patting and massaging his back to calm him down.

The police came a minute later, Hyunjin now in handcuffs. Unfortunately, Changbin had to let Seungmin go so the younger could give his statement. When it was his turn to give his statement, Seungmin waited for him, wrapped and snuggled in his jacket.

“Come, it’s time to take you home,” Changbin reached for the younger’s hand and gently sat him on the passenger seat, buckled him in, and tried to drive as quickly as he can towards their home.

Seungmin was quiet the whole time, but thankfully, a bit calmer than he was before.

When they stepped inside the house, Changbin went to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the younger, when Seungmin, surprisingly hugged Changbin from behind.

“Hey, hyung?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you for earlier,” Changbin turned to face the younger. Seungmin was looking at him with those eyes of his, and Changbin had to fight the urge to kiss him. He really tried. But when Seungmin’s eyes went down to gaze at his lips – he couldn’t hold it any longer. He meets Seungmin’s hungry eyes, and reached for him, hands gently caressing his nape, slowly bringing him down and finally, he kissed him. He kissed him like his life depended on it, Seungmin answering back just as fiercely. He never imagined his first kiss to be like this. The younger’s lips were so soft and plump, tasting a bit of strawberries, he couldn’t help but lick and bite experimentally on the younger’s bottom lip. It kind of did something with the younger, their kisses now turning into open-mouthed kisses, Seungmin the first to use his tongue and Changbin just following his lead after.

Seungmin was also the first one to pause and gasp for air, before pressing light kisses on his lips, along his jaw and neck. The younger seemed to realize that they were getting carried away, and that here’s time for more of that, but definitely not tonight.

“I’m sorry, Seungmin,” The older started to avoid the younger’s gaze, as if he had committed a great sin.

“Hey, hyung. Look at me,“ The younger gently takes his hands, while urging Changbin to look at him.

Changbin slowly raises his head and meets Seungmin’s eyes.

“Thank you, hyung. For saving me earlier,” Changbin was about to say something, when the younger continued.

“And hyung, in case I haven’t made it clear yet, I like you. I really do.”

“Say it again,” Changbin must be dreaming.

The younger rolled his eyes, but sill, he obliged.

“I like you, Changbinnie hyung.”

***

“Best friend,” Seungmin and Jisung were once again on one of their breaks mid-Global Strategy class, trying to fix the vending machine on the fourth floor that ate their money but unfortunately, the ham and cheese biscuit sandwich thingy they were trying to get was unfortunately stuck.

“Babe,” Jisung answered distractedly, hand trying to reach the snack from the opening at the bottom.

“Best friend,” Seungmin was still trying to get Jisung’s attention.

“Babe,” Jisung just answered with a slightly annoyed tone, now trying to nudge the vending machine on all sides in hopes that the snack gets miraculously dislodged.

“Best friend!”

“What?! I’m trying to get our snack here!”

“I just wanted to say, you probably have to stop calling me ‘babe’ now.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he realized what Seungmin was trying to say.

“Awww, my baby puppy Seungminnie is now grown up. Look at you, graduating with an MBA a few months from now and having a hot boyfriend by his side!”

“Well, it’s really the same as you, but, thank you, bestie,” And there it was again, those sparkly/teary emoji eyes reserved for his best bestie in the whole wide world.

***

“Hey, mate,” Changbin saw Chan lounging around the bean bags by their ‘well-being room’ at the studio, a rare sight, as their boss was known to be cooped up in one of the recording booths or the editing booths for hours on end.

“Hey, mate,” Chan answers but not really looking up from his phone. He was playing PUBG and definitely not doing so well, as the curses slip out of his mouth rather generously.

“Hey, mate,” Changbin repeated, a little bit more urgently.

“Hey, mate,” Chan repeated, this time with his annoying fake baby voice.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Channie-hyung, please stop repeating what I’m saying or answering my questions with questions! Haven’t we been here before?”

Chan was about to answer, before the older slammed his phone on the bean bag and proceeded to fake cry. Changbin guesses there’s no chicken dinner for his best friend. Chan trying to be a gamer challenge: failed.

“Hello, earth to Chan?”

“So, are you and Seungmin dating yet?” Chan asks, finally giving him attention, but so out of the blue, now all composed and sitting on the bean bag like some type of love guru.

“How did – how did you know what I was about to say? That’s creepy, hyung,” Changbin answered with wide eyes.

“You know, you forgot to cover your hickey today. Seo Changbin, you ain’t slick!”

_What???_

Changbin immediately turned on his camera and changed to front cam mode. And there, to his horror, was indeed an uncovered love bite from his _cutie puppy baby Seungminnie_. It’s not his fault that his boyfriend was currently obsessed with his collarbone.

“I miss my baby Seungminnie,” Changbin dramatically collapses on the other bean bag, now holding his phone dangerously close to his face, most probably spamming Seungmin with love messages.

Chan knows he definitely wished for Changbin to get out of his singleness, and was glad that he met Seungmin, but dear lord, the disgustingness _(is that even a word)_ of his friend right now, _nuh-uh_.

“Stop that,” Chan voices his complaints, but his words fall into deaf ears.

“Stop what?” Changbin just looked at him in a lovestruck haze.

***

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another one shot as a follow up soon!


End file.
